Remi Gaillard
Rémi Gaillard, né le 7 février 1975 à Montpellier (Hérault), est un humoriste et quatrième Youtuber de France en terme d'abonnés. Avant "Rémi Gaillard", le nom de sa chaine était "nqtv". Vidéographie Rémi Gaillard réalise, d'une part, des vidéos employant le comique de situation, où une grande partie de l'humour réside dans son comportement outrancier : il tire dans un ballon de football et marque un but dans un fourgon de police en 2007 ; il parodie le jeu vidéo Mario Kart en jetant des bananes sous les roues des automobilistes en 2008 et 2011 ; armé d'une épuisette et déguisé en papillon il capture, par exemple, un policier en 2010. Ses vidéos, où il joue le personnage principal, sont souvent sans paroles, mais accompagnées de musiques connues. Son slogan : « C'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui » apparaît à la fin de chacune des vidéos, Rémi Gaillard essayant par ailleurs de le scander dès qu'il le peut. « Il faut n'importe quoi pour faire une bonne vidéo » selon Rémi Gaillard. Les vidéos de l'humoriste sont réalisées à l'aide d'un caméscope ordinaire, manipulé le plus souvent par son ami Grégory Laffargue. Les autres vidéos sont signées notamment par Arnaud Albelda, Stéphane Laffargue et Steve Reimonen. Il revendique les influences de Buster Keaton et Charlie Chaplin. D'autre part, certaines de ses intrusions ou pièges à la télévision resteront dans les annales, et seront qualifiées de « coup de maître » par la presse nationale (comme Le Monde, entre autres), par exemple, il a piégé l'émission Des chiffres et des lettres en étant dans le public et en faisant mine d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse à un calcul compliqué (2003). Il s'est aussi introduit sur un court de tennis lors d'un match d'exhibition opposant Yannick Noah à Henri Leconte lors duquel il arrive même à taper une balle avec Yannick Noah (2001). Ainsi, lors de la finale de la coupe de France 2002, déguisé en footballeur de l'équipe de Lorient, il fait le tour d'honneur avec les joueurs, serre la main du président de la République française Jacques Chirac qui lui aurait dit « Félicitation, bien joué », s'empare de la coupe, et signe des autographes sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'il n'était pas un joueur de l'équipe. En avril 2013, il piège TF1 lors de l'émission Confessions intimes. Avec l'aide de complices qui se font passer pour un couple au bord de la rupture, il réussit à faire diffuser un reportage sur un faux fan qui ferait passer Rémi Gaillard avant sa femme. En simultané de la diffusion de l'émission, il publie une vidéo sur YouTube dans laquelle on aperçoit notamment un membre de l'équipe de tournage, filmé en caméra cachée, donner des directives aux participants et les faire jouer des scènes fictives. Le piège a pour but de dénoncer les « séquences bidonnées, les participants manipulés et les journalistes sans scrupules » Rémi Gaillard tourne son premier gag en 1991 avec un ami d'enfance à Montpellier. Cette vidéo consiste à prendre sa douche, en public, dans une station de lavage automatique pour automobiles. Il crée son site web, www.nimportequi.com en 2001, puis il gagne une certaine notoriété après la réalisation de nombreuses impostures. En 2001, il travaille pour la chaîne musicale MCM, puis pour le magazine Entrevue en 2002. À l'automne 2007, il est remarqué par des journalistes du quotidien Le Monde et est invité dans plusieurs talk-shows, tels que Le Grand Journal sur Canal+ ou''T'empêches tout le monde de dormir'' sur M6. Sur son site officiel, Rémi Gaillard revendique, en juillet 2013, plus de 1,5 milliard de vues officielles sur le Web (Dailymotion + YouTube). Fin mars 2011, il passe le cap du milliard de vues : « une performance que seuls Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Eminem et Rihanna ont réalisée », souligne alors le site PC INpact. En juin 2012, lors d'une « Nuit N'importe Quoi », il réunit plus de 3 000 personnes lors du festival Satiradax dans les arènes de Dax (Landes) pour le record du monde de mousse (4 500 bombes de mousse) En 2007, Rémi Gaillard a tourné plusieurs vidéos de marketing viral (destinées à être partagées en ligne) pour Orangina et Nike En 2008, Rémi Gaillard s'est associé au distributeur de pneumatique Euromaster pour une nouvelle campagne21. Il a également réalisé plusieurs vidéos pour la marque Nobacter. En 2009, il réalise une série de vidéos sponsorisées par le site web de paris en ligne Bwin. La même année, pour la marque Loctite il se colle à l'envers déguisé en chauve-souris, grâce a une nouvelle sorte de colle « Super glue », très résistante. En 2010, une vidéo de football dont il a le secret est sponsorisée par LG à l'occasion de la Coupe du monde. Il s'est associé au Studio Lavion pour la bande son. L'un des partenaires de l'artiste est aussi l'agglomération de Montpellier. En 2010, il réalise le clip L'amour fou de Cali En 2011, Rémi Gaillard soutient officiellement Raoni Metuktire dans sa lutte contre le projet de barrage de Belo Monte En 2013, il prépare une ligne de vêtements en partenariat avec Norprotex, propriétaire notamment de Longboard. La nouvelle marque s'appellera Ponkster by Rémi Gaillard. Entre 30 et 40 pièces déclineront tout l'univers de la star du Net : représentations des plus célèbres sketchs ou du slogan « C'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui » Vidéos Tournées en 1999 # Destination n'importe où ou L'Aéroport # N'importe qui gagne des millions ou Le Millionnaire # Somnolence au volant # Il était une fois les CRS # Rideau ! Tournées en 2000 # Rocky # En route vers l'aventure # N'importe qui fait du ski # Free Party # Pétage de plombs # Celui qui fait n'importe quoi # Stationnement interdit # Free MCDO 1 # N'importe qui en vacances # 50 secondes chrono # Rémi piège le festival de Cannes Tournées en 2001 # Le lapin # Disc Jockey # Mort Subite # Le podium # Vendredi 13 # Le « golfiste » # L'homme qui tombe le slip # Les chèvres # La maison de la volaille # Free MCDO 2 # Rémi piège le Morning Live # Rémi piège le Festival International de coiffure # Rémi piège un meeting politique # Rémi piège Yannick Noah # Rémi piège le Tour de France Tournées en 2002 # Toilettage # Camping # Toilettes # Lavomatic # Rémi piège Laurent Ruquier # Rémi piège le Festival International des Sports Extrêmes # Rémi piège la finale de baseball # Rémi piège la pesée du championnat du monde WBA # Rémi piège Mister Univers # Rémi piège un match de handball # Rémi piège la ligue mondiale de volley # Rémi piège la coupe de France de Football Tournées en 2003 # Le père Noël, c'est n'importe qui # Saturday Afternoon Fever # In the shop of love # Ascenseur occupé 1 # Rémi piège Cauet # Rémi piège des Chiffres et des Lettres # Rémi piège Questions pour un champion # Rémi piège l'Été des records Tournées en 2004 # Le pingouin # Ascenseur Reggae # 30 millions de bananes # Ascenseur Disco # Pique et Nique Tournées en 2005 # La grande évacuation # Ascenseur occupé 2 # Surfin' Palawaïï-Les-Flots # Gymnastique # People are strange # Don d'organes # Ascenseur occupé 3 # Chat perdu # Rémi piège Michaël Youn Tournées en 2006 # L'inspecteur Tournées en 2007 # Mets le ballon où tu veux (concours Nike) # Le cochon et la cochonne # Rémi l'esquimau # Rodéo Secouage (promo Orangina) # Décathlon # Squash # I shoot the police (concours Nike) # Banane # Rémi piège le Top 14 de Rugby # Nuit n'importe quoi 1 # Soldes # Abemous Papam : N'importe qui '' # ''Baignade interdite # Le Pingouin # Dame Pipi Tournées en 2008 # Le chat perché # Touchdown # No Bacter No PV # Touchdown Superbowl (bonus) # Rocky is back # Sumo # J'aime me lâcher (concours Sony Ericsson) # No Fan # On a faim # Ascenseur 3 étoiles # Tennis # Ski alpin # Le requin # Foot 2008 # Poil # Kangourou # L'astronaute # Noël # Rémi Kart # No Fast Food # Le taureau # St-Valentin # Nuit n'importe quoi 2 Tournées en 2009 # Best of Ascenseur # La fraise # Fiesta ! # L'Escargot # Chef # L'Indien # L'alpiniste # PacMan # Plongée sous marine # Foot 2009 # Pacman Thriller # Guerre # Le tour de n'importe qui # Chauve Souris # Tarzan # Grand Prix Tournées en 2010 # 10 ans de n'importe quoi # Pizza # Papillon # Foot 2010 # La coupe de n'importe qui (vidéo sponsorisée par Bwin) # Castor # Making of foot 2010 # Girafe # Rat (1) # Rat (2) # Urban Raset # L'amour Fou # The Godfather # Fuck Noël # Le père noël est mort # Record du monde de mousse à raser # Le Parrain Tournées en 2011 # Top 5 des pires moments 2010 # Ascenseur Tahitien # Top 10 sports # Mario Kart 2 teaser (teaser de la suite de Rémi Kart) # Ronaldo vs Rémi Gaillard # Mario Kart is back # Goldorak : Épisode 1 # Le Troubadour # Relais 4 × 100 mètres # L'araignée # Everest Elevator # Le sauveteur en mer # Le mouton Tournées en 2012 # Le radar # Ascenseur Foot # Foot 2012 # Gladiators 2012 à Dax # Animal # Ascenseur Parrain Tournées en 2013 # Around the World # Follow me on Twitter # Rémi Gaillard piège Confession Intimes # Bomb # Rémi Gaillard VS Police # Pink Fart # Elevator Sonic # Sorry Jamiroquai # Nadal VS Rémi Gaillard # 3 Millions Subscibers : Best Pranks # Food Chain # Shower Elevator Tournées en 2014 # Pigeon # Poisson # Sonic # Free Sex # Animals Strike Back # World Cup Foot 2014 # Tony Parker vs Rémi' # Free Scotland #dickchallenge # Halloween Prank # Clown # Star Wars Prank # Owl Vs Police Tournées en 2015 Liens Youtube Twitter Facebook Google + Site Officiel Chaîne secondaire Navigation Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Humoristes Catégorie:Youtubers Millionaires Catégorie:Youtubers de 2007 Catégorie:Pranker